The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement for the production of insert bodies for the artificial rebuilding of teeth and human limbs or equivalent three-dimensional bodies having external contours with different individual characteristic features. The arrangement can also be used in conjunction with supplementary, previously disclosed equipment in order to produce internal contours with characteristic features.